


Si tout va bien

by Nelja



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Memory Alteration, Season/Series 01
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les pensées de Zach sur Claire, à partir du moment où elle revient lui parler dans l'épisode 1x11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si tout va bien

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Tim Kring et la NBC.

Zach pense d'abord que Claire se moque de lui, ou qu'elle a bu, ou pire. Ce n'est pas qu'il aime croire ce genre de choses d'elle. Mais vu les cas critiques qu'elle fréquente maintenant, les attitudes qu'elle a, il ne sait pas s'il peut encore lui faire confiance.

Il accepte pourtant de l'accompagner, parce qu'elle a raison pour les trous de mémoire. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais c'est un indice, un justificatif au droit qu'il s'accorde à l'écouter - temporairement - sans avoir l'impression de jouer les pigeons.

Après tout, pendant toute son enfance, il s'est dit qu'il croiserait peut-être un jour quelque chose de bizarre, un voyageur temporel, un extra-terrestre égaré (ou une méchante sorcière, mais depuis, il a honteusement rayé ce cas de la liste). Il s'est juré qu'alors, _lui_ il comprendrait ce que ce serait, il verrait tous les indices, il saurait comment réagir, il ne ferait pas les bêtises des héros de romans et ne passerait pas à côté ! Il est sans doute temps d'être fidèle à de vieilles promesses.

Pendant qu'il la suit, dans des lieux isolés qu'il est presque sûr de ne pas connaître, son espoir monte et descend comme un cheval de bois sur un manège de foire. Il y a quelque chose - non, elle se moque de moi. Et son coeur suit comme le petit bonhomme perché sur le manège, et dans les montées il espère presque qu'il s'est trompé et qu'ils pourraient être amis à nouveau.

Et puis il sombre au plus bas, quand il la voit sauter, et il se dit un instant qu'elle cherchait juste quelqu'un pour ne pas mourir seule. Même sans lui avoir parlé depuis des années il aurait dû deviner, il aurait dû comprendre, elle avait l'air si bizarre, sa meilleure amie vient de mourir, et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'autre ici, Claire, Claire...

"Ici Claire Bennet. Pour toi, c'est l'essai numéro un."

Il est si soulagé qu'elle soit en vie qu'un instant, il oublie d'être choqué parce qu'elle avait raison, parce qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose de pas naturel. Mais cela revient vite. Au moins, ces quelques minutes supplémentaires avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux ébahis lui permet de ne pas pousser de cris stridents et même de ne pas bégayer quand il pose ses questions.

Elle répond à tout, elle semble heureuse. Et Zach l'est aussi, évidemment. He, tout ce qui rendait la vie palpitante dans les comics books de son enfance est vrai, alors ?

Et, plus important, il a retrouvé une amie perdue. A l'endroit le plus inattendu possible.

* * *

Claire ne sait pas pourquoi le Haïtien a effacé la mémoire de Zach, celle de son frère, mais pas la sienne. Elle aimerait bien le savoir.  
Mais Zach trouve que c'est encore plus injuste que lui ne le sache pas. He, ce sont des souvenirs importants qu'on lui a pris ! La découverte du pouvoir de Claire, au hasard - bon, d'accord, ça il l'a retrouvé autrement. Mais si ça se trouve, il a pris d'autres morceaux, par accident, au hasard juste ce dont il aura besoin pour les examens de fin d'années. Et surtout, il y a cette nouvelle amitié avec Claire qui lui a été volée.

Il lui demande de raconter ce qui s'est passé, pour savoir à défaut de se rappeler. Il y a quelque chose d'infiniment doux à l'entendre raconter comment il a fait campagne pour qu'elle soit élue reine du lycée, comment il est venu la chercher à sa fenêtre quand elle était privée de sortie ; quelque chose d'infiniment frustrant, aussi.

Il se jure qu'ils se construiront des souvenirs encore meilleurs, à base de faux exposés sur les lamantins et des retrouvailles bienvenues de Claire avec ses parents biologiques - et bien d'autres choses encore. Mais il reste amer. Un peu jaloux peut-être. Des souvenirs qui ne sont pas partagés ne comptent pas vraiment.

Pourtant, quand il entend la mère de Claire les réprimander pour une absence à laquelle elle donnait son consentement le matin même, il frissonne.

Il sait ce qui se passe, même si c'était un peu abstrait jusqu'à maintenant. Il pourra en parler avec Claire. Et puis, ce n'est rien, il la connaît à peine. Il se rappelle qu'elle leur faisait des gaufres, en primaire, à tous les anniversaires de Claire. Et que son chien en avait toujours une part. Maman-gaufres-et-chien. C'est positif (il y a des mères dix mille fois pires), mais loin d'être glorieux. Et pourtant, même avec elle, il y a ce sentiment d'incompréhension, d'injustice, de frustration.

Il comprend que Claire a affronté ça toute seule, la première fois. Venant de ceux qu'elle aime le plus. Sans vraiment savoir, sans pouvoir en parler à personne. Il mesure le mal qu'il lui a innocemment fait.

Du coup, il n'est plus jaloux du tout.

Il a eu la partie facile. C'est Claire qui a traversé l'épreuve. C'est lui qui l'aidera et la rassurera, pas le contraire.

S'il le peut.

* * *

Tout le monde dit que la famille Bennet a dû déménager parce que leur maison a brûlé, mais qu'il n'y a eu aucun blessé, pas même le chien. On murmure que ce n'est pas plus mal pour Claire, cette ville était si lourde de mauvais souvenirs, son accident de voiture, la mort de Jackie...  
Personne sauf Zach n'est plus assez proche d'elle pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'a même pas dit au revoir.

Il espère qu'elle va bien. Il n'a pas trop de souci à se faire de ce côté-là, se dit-il pour se rassurer. Elle est la fille indestructible, qui peut traverser les incendies sans se brûler.

Il espère qu'elle se souvient de lui.

A priori, le Haïtien ne s'en prenait pas à elle. Mais il ne comprend pas tout à ces histoires, cela a pu changer. Et puis, malheureusement, il n'y a pas forcément besoin de super-pouvoirs pour les séparer quand une bande de footballeurs et de pom-pom girls y ont suffi par le passé.

De son côté, il est certain que leur lien ne sera pas si fragile, que son coeur restera avec elle - c'est facile pour lui, Claire est unique, de toutes les façons possibles.

Sauf si quelqu'un vient jouer avec son esprit et effacer sa mémoire, cette fois encore.

Mais au cas où, il garde les cassettes où il a filmé Claire dans une boîte à chaussures, sous son lit, où il a écrit. "A ouvrir si tout va bien."

Si quelque chose devait arriver, il comprendrait le code.


End file.
